The Chosen One ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: " O Amor escolhe. Voce nao pode dizer nao. A escolha nao é sua na verdade".


FIC HAMERON: **"The Chosen One"**  
Classificação: +16,

Autoras: Elis e Angie B.

*

" O Amor escolhe. Voce nao pode dizer nao. A escolha nao é sua na verdade".

*

O que teria feito Dr. Gregory House procurar a própria morte?

Nao que isso fosse alguma novidade no PPTH. Contudo uma nova variante foi acrescida: uma carta. Ele se despedia. Nao era algo tolo para provar algo mais tolo ainda. Era algo mais doloroso que se podia entender.

"_Eu sempre tive medo... _

_Vivi os últimos anos cercado de 'idéias ilusórias', tendências paranoícas... A cicatriz que tenho na perna torna-se bonita diante da que trago na alma... Eu escolhi a dor, eu escolhi ser miserável, afastei a chance de ser feliz com alguém uma vez......_

_Eu acredito, sempre acreditei, só não tinha coragem suficiente para falar, para viver aquilo... Não queria que voce vivesse uma vida de sacrifício por mim.. Mas eu tentei...Eu tentei... E não consigo mais conviver com o seu nao...Desculpe-me por ser assim...Mas eu nao consigo viver com sua perda...."_

A carta encontrada por Wilson junto ao corpo de House não trazia referência a pessoa, a quem House queria tanto ter e proteger...Mas Wilson soube desde o início que era de Allison Cameron de quem tratavam aquelas palavras. O amigo nao conseguira esconder como a partida da ex pupila lhe afetara.

Wilson também chegou à conclusão que o amigo tentara se envenenar com algo sádico e nebuloso, seguindo o modelo amantes de amores impossiveis e seus dramas no ultimo ato. Até House lhe surpreendeu com isso. Quem diria que ele realmente tinha um coraçao que realmente podia amar alguem.. Alem dele próprio.

Ok, ele estava furioso com o amigo por tudo aquilo. O oncologista e a equipe trabalharam duro para identificar o agente tóxico o mais rápido possível, iniciaram o tratamento e estavam atentos para prevenir uma recorrência. Nao tinha sido facil salvar a vida daquele bastardo.

House era acompanhado durante 24 horas; os membros de sua equipe se revezavam para não deixarem o médico sozinho nem por um minuto sequer.

*

No momento em que Cameron chegou ao quarto, onde ele estava internado, quem o acompanhava era Foreman, o que deixou a médica mais à vontade.

Ele estava dormindo, ainda instável, e com uma aparência mórbida que deixava o coração da imunologista partido. O sentimento de perda a dominou e ela não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de escorrerem; as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pela sua face ganharam força e transformaram-se em soluços desesperados; o amigo tentou em vão consolá-la.

- Ele está melhor agora, há esperança.. Cameron.. Calma.. Ahh.. Também nao seria que o mundo perderia uma grande alma.. –Foreman tentou algo que nao deu certo-...

- Ninguém percebeu nada?..- Ela buscava respostas-...

-Nada. Ele continuava o mesmo cretino, manipulador, arrogante de sempre... Quem te avisou?...

- Wilson... Nos vimos da ultima vez que estive aqui..E ele me prometeu mandar noticias do House.. Apenas nao esperava por esta noticia.. –ela limpou os olhos mais uma vez-...

- Sim.. a vez dos papeis do divorcio...Voce nao encontrou House aquela vez? ..

- Nao.. eu nao podia.. Nao como nos despedimos..

Foreman lembrou de como House nao quis participar das festas de despedidas de Cameron. Foram 4 ao total, e ele apenas resmungava e fugia da situaçao. Sim, era para a amiga estar chateada com a indiferença do ex-chefe. Ainda mais sendo alguem que ele sabia que ela ja tinha nutrito sentimentos mais que especiais.

Cameron olhou House mais uma vez. Ela lembrava dele batendo em sua porta em sua ultima noite em NJ.

Ela sabia que precisava daquele tempo off pra se "consertar", se reconhecer, se encontrar. O que importava mesmo? Ela usou todos aquele meses. Ela precisava.

O divorcio foi apenas mais um detalhe, o casamento já tinha sido uma inconsequencia. Pelo menos, o seu 1º marido ela tinha certeza de ama-lo sem ilusoes.

House tinha sido contra a saida dela, claro. E mais obvio ainda que deixou aquilo bem claro. Para todos. Menos ela.

Ele evitava encontra-la. Ela o procurou pra se despedir. _"I loved you..."_

E entao.. As batidas na porta de sua casa na sua ultima noite... aquelas batidas... ela sabia quem se anunciava daquele entrou, sentou, observou o local; estava tudo coberto com lençóis, as malas estavam arrumadas num canto.

_- Voce quer algo como souvenir daqui? ... –ela o quebrou com a pergunta-.._

Ele apenas trocou um olhar com ela. Batia a bengala insistentemente no chão; ele não conseguia dizer o que queria e sentia-se fraco por isso.

_-House!... -Cameron gritou-...Gostaria muito de entender o que você está tentando dizer batendo essa maldita bengala no chão... mas eu realmente não consigo... -ela segurou a mão dele; tentando o fazer parar com aquilo-... Eu.._

Ela lutava com tudo. Ele apertou a mao dela.

House apenas trocou um olhar com Cameron. Ela sentiu toda aquela dor.

Beijou a testa dele. Cada tempora. Cada bochechas. Os labios. Ele permitiu. Ele agradeceu.

Ela sentou no colo dele com cuidado, o mesmo que ela usava pra cada futuro gesto, como se pedisse permissao pra realiza-los.

House tirou o cabelo loiro do rosto dela e engoliu a ousadia. Ela ia embora. Ele a beijou. Ela ia embora... Podia-se ler nos olhos dele.

Ele desprendeu as roupas dela, pedindo perdao em cada gesto. Ela a amou em cada gesto. Tudo foi tao intenso, tao necessario, tao urgente como o ultimo folego antes do desastre.

Ele fechou a porta do quarto dela: ela fingia dormir enrolada no lençol listrado. Ele a perdia. Tudo que ele lhe deixava eram palavras, as que ela odiava mais que tudo.

.

- Cameron?...-Foremam tentou pela 3ª vez-..

- Desculpe..-ela colocou as maos no rosto, aquelas lembranças nao eram boas pra ninguem-...O que voce disse?..

-Se voce leu o bilhete que ele deixou? ...

- Nao.. –ela parecia surpresa-...Para quem ele deixou..

- Na realidade.. Ninguem sabe..

- Como assim?..

- Ele nao foi claro.. – falou Cuddy atras da médica-... É bom ver voce aqui de novo..

As duas se abraçaram.

- Voce sabe como é este cachorro velho, nem pra se matar perde o bom humor de um enigma.. Wilson acha que é para voce.. –a Dean abaixou o tom de voz com a ultima revelaçao-...

Cameron abriu a boca sem que as palavras se manifestassem.

-... Isso.. é.. ridiculo.. Nao nos falamos ha meses...

- Mais uma razao...

- O que voces duas...

- Foreman.. Nao está na hora de voce ser rendido aqui?..-Cuddy falou com autoridade natural sua-...

-Sim, a Remy já mandou uma mensagem que está subindo...

- Nao.. Eu fico.. –disse Cameron-.. Eu posso ficar agora..

E nenhum dos outros envolvidos conseguiram dizer nao pra ela.

.

Ela puxou uma poltrona para mais perto da cama e sentiu um deja vu naquela cena. Estranho. Abriu seu livro, sempre tinha um de companhia na bolsa. Ali havia palavras de House, mas ela nao queria le-las. Apenas acariciou a mao dele. Fez uma prece silenciosa e voltou para a seu romance.

.

Quando Wilson chegou, ela dormia. Ele foi carinhoso em desperta-la com um sorriso. O abraço foi forte.

Os olhos de Cameron materializaram uma parede vitria.

- Diga que ele irá aguentar?.. Por favor.. Por favor..

- Ele já aguentou o pior.. Agora é apenas esperar..

- E como se faz isso?...

Ele abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.

- Acho que isso é seu.. –e Wilson entregou-lhe o bilhete-...

Ela o leu com atençao.

- Wilson!.. Deixe de ser tendencioso.. Aqui nao fala que isso é para mim.. Eu nunca disse nao para o House.. Oi? Sou eu.. A Cameron.. Aquela que nao sabe diser nao pra ele, lembra?.. Isso deve ser pra Stacy, ele nunca se recuperou da perda dela..

- Meio estranho tentar suicidio depois de anos da partida dela ne?

- A Cuddy!.. Eu sei que voce nao gosta da ideia, deve ser por isso que voce quer pensar o contrario.. Mas voce sabe que eles ja tiveram o romance deles.. Ela deve ser a dama misteriosa..

- Sim, poderia ser.. Voce nao acha que seria mais facil ele falar isso diretamente pra ela? Alguem que está sempre do lado dele? Ou nao seria mais plausivel ser a dama misteriosa alguem que o evita.. Digamos alguem que se mudou pra outra cidade e nao deixou rastros pra ele acha-la?.. Talvez.. Voce..

- De novo: Ridiculo. Eu nunca disse nao para .. ele... Ele apenas nao me via assim.. Sejamos francos.. Sejamos realistas.. Este amor é unilateral, e aqui estou eu de novo por ele. Espero que a minha licença seja suficiente.

- O que aconteceu com voces antes de voce ir embora?..

- Nada aconteceu...-ela mentiu sem encara-lo-... Como voce conhece House, nada aconteceu..

- Por conhece-lo que acho que algo mais aconteceu.. E voce nao quer me contar.. Algo que pode explicar esta reaçao dele...

- Wilson.. voce quer apenas uma resposta.. e algumas coisas nao sao "assim tao simples"..Voce quer uma resposta que eu nao tenho.. E falando em nao ter, estou sem lugar pra passar a noite..Posso ficar na tua casa?

- Voce irá assinar o livro de visitas como "dama misteriosa"?^

- Nao.. –ela revirou os olhos-...

- Entao, ache um hotel pra voce.. Voce é bem grandinha..

*

O quarto de hotel foi apenas um deposito para a mala dela. Apenas isto, pois ela vivia no hospital. Vivia do lado dele.

*

Quando, finalmente, House tomou certa consciencia... Ela nao acreditou. Ela nao conseguiu ficar no quarto. Chase foi acha-la no corredor tentando se recompor.

- Nem estragou a maquiagem...-ele brincou-...

- Eu nao queria que fosse assim.. Voce me odeia?

- Já te odiei.. pelos motivos errados.. Mas nao se pode ter tudo.. E algumas coisas nao sao pra ser.. certo?...

-... Mas eu queria.. Seria mais facil para nos dois..

- Mas nao foi..

Ela se calou. Nao tinha sido. Facil foi algo que aquele casamento nao foi.

- Uma coisa me consola...

- O que?..-Cameron olhou curiosa-..

- Se algum dia, voce casar com aquele idiota... Que eu acho muito complicado de acontecer.. Ele nunca irá superar as nossas fotos.. Dignos de Vanity Fair...

Cameron riu e segurou a mao no ex marido. Obrigada ela falou sem dizer.

- Ele irá superar.. Vaso ruim nao quebra facil.. –Chase falou contrariado-... Nao se machuque mais.. Isso foi mais um pedido de atençao, como sempre.. Ele irá te fazer sofrer..

- Mas eu sofro mais.. longe dele.. –ela disse sentindo toda a tristeza do mundo-...

E ele compreendeu. Nao era pra ser mesmo.

*

House estava extremamente fraco. Nos primeiros dias, falava monosilabos exausto com o esforço. Ele a tinha visto e nao sabia o que esperar. Ela ia e vinha, trocava algumas preocupaçoes e lia o jornal pra ele.

Os amigos, espantosamente ele tinha amigos, desfilavam pelo quarto entre sermoes e perguntas, entre flores e cartoes... "Estava entediado", era o que ele respondia com mais frequencia sobre o ato extremo que tomou. E muitos acreditaram, pois era algo que se encaixava nos modus operandi dele. Outros sabiam que ele estava lutando com uma depressao muito forte. E outros sabiam que livrar-se do vicio nao tinha sido facil.

Quantos fantasmas ele nao tinha no seu peito guardado?

Cameron nao dizia nada diretamente. Ela so tinha aquela felicidade contagiante do 1º dia de verao. Ele estava bem.

E ela tinha que voltar para seu mundo. A licença ja acabara, ela tinha que ir.

- Voce pode pedir pra ela ficar.. –Wilson falou ao perceber para quem os olhares de House se perdiam-...

O amigo ranzinza respondeu com um olhar de "nao se meta neste assunto".

- Voce...

- Wilson.. Nao.

- Mas..

- Eu já pedi.. Nao, se meta...

- Mas é que..

E House achou o bip pra enfermeira.

- Cansado.. nao quero ninguem aqui..

A enfermeira fazia a ordem do enfermo, pedindo com bem mais educaçao que este faria se pudesse faze-lo.

A jovem médica pedia uma exceçao. A enfermeira olhou o doente. Este apenas concordou com a cabeça. Wilson sorriu antes da porta ser fechada e ele estar expulso do lado de fora.

- House...

Ele ainda parecia fragil demais.

- Tenho que voltar..

- Eu nao pedi pra voce vir..

Ela abaixou a cabeça.. pedindo forças.. Sabia muito bem como acabariam.

*

Cuddy estava sentada num banco, na ala de pediatria, ela parecia muito longe dali.

Wilson a observava, sem saber como agir.

- Voce está bem?

- Eu..-ela fitou seu interlocutor-... Eu.. estava pensando.. Voce acredita.. Como ele foi capaz?.. House?.. Voce acredita que ele fez mesmo isso... por amor?... –ela olhava incredula para o oncologista-...

O médico olhou para aquela mulher pela qual seu coraçao lhe traia. Seu melhor amigo nao aprovaria aquilo. Ou seria o correto?

*

Remy estava sentada na frente do microscopio, ela parecia muito longe dali.

Chase a observava, sem saber como agir.

- O que aconteceu?

- É que.. A gente está falando de House ne?... Tudo isso.. Nao faz sentido... –ela parecia confusa-..Ele pensa que é quem? Lord Byron?... Nao consigo acreditar que House fez isso, tentou se matar.. por alguem.. por amar alguem?.. É possivel?...

O médico olhou para aquela mulher pela qual seu coraçao lhe traia. Seu melhor amigo nao aprovaria aquilo. Ou seria o correto?

*

Dizem que ambos os médicos responderam com a mesma frase:

- O Amor escolhe. Voce nao pode dizer nao. A escolha nao é sua na verdade.

*

Se Cameron tivesse ouvido aquela frase talvez concordasse sem exitar com a mesma.

- Eu sei.. Wilson me avisou.. Eu me preocupei.. Mas voce está bem agora, e preciso voltar.. Voce está bem?

- Bem.. Dizem que eu enganei a... Morte mais uma vez.. Quem diria..

- House..

Mas ela nao conseguiu levar adiante a censura.. Ele a olhava de um jeito desafiante, e ela nao sabia lidar com aquilo. Ela falaria algo sobre a ultima noite deles? Será que existiu?..

- Espero que voce fique bem.. E quem partiu teu coraçao..Bem, espero que voce fique bem.. Mas a resposta nao é .. Nao faça mais isso com voce.. Por favor.. –ela tinha um olhar de suplica-...

- Foi uma idiotice minha.. Claramente.. Uma idiotice minha..... Algum efeito retardado da abstinencia do Vicodin.. ...Voce me conhece.. .....Nao faria isso por alguem..-ele arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta que Cameron conhecia bem-.. ....Isso é historia do Wilson..... ele gosta de romancerar......-e ele tossiu algumas vezes-..

- E o bilhete?..

- Eu estava delirando, Cameron... ....Até voce escreveria que acredita em Deus se estivesse no meu lugar..

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Fair enough.

A médica pegava o seu casaco e algo mais seu por ali.

- Nao se esqueça do seu livro....

House apontou o "Orgulho e Preconceito" sobre a comoda. Ao pega-lo, um envelope caiu.

Ambos o reconheceram. Ali estava a prova que a noite deles nao tinha sido um delirio. Ali estavam as palavras de House as que Cameron se negava a ler. E mesmo assim as levava tao junto de si, marcando sua leitura.

- Voce nao a leu.

- Nao.

- Nem a abriu.

- Nao.

Silencio.

- É melhor voce ir embora...

Ela nao respondeu, apenas foi. E para ele nao importava que ela tivesse aquele envelope tao perto de si, todos os dias. Apenas a rejeiçao de ela nem ao menos ter aberto aquela carta lhe cortava a garganta. Ela nao se importava.

**

Ao se aproximar da porta, colocando seu casaco, uma mao lhe segurou.

- Ei ..onde voce vai?...-falou Wilson-...

- Tenho que ir.. Voltar..

-Mas ...Achei que voce ia ficar..

- Eu?.Como assim?...Tenho que voltar pro meu trabalho, minha vida..

- O House falou que pediu para voce ficar.. E voce sendo a pessoa que nao diz nao para ele, nas suas proprias palavras... –ele ficou com uma cara vitoriosa-...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ele nunca pediu para eu ficar.. Acabou agora mesmo foi pedir para eu ir embora...

- Voce tem certeza?

- Eu acho que "é melhor voce ir embora" nao deixa margem para outra interpretaçao..

- Estranho... Ele nao parecia estar mentindo..

- Wilson.. isso nao importa.. Ele está bem.. E eu estou exausta.. Melhor ir mesmo..Obrigada por me avisar..

E a despedida foi ali.

**

Cameron esperava seu voo com paciencia exemplar. Se a paciencia nao fosse interrompida a cada 2 min por uma frase de Wilson... "pediu pra voce ficar"...

- Ridiculo..-e voltava a ler seu livro-...

Mais 2 min.

- Ele nunca fez isso.. –e ela nem achava mais ridiculo era estar falando sozinha-...

Entao, ela parou de lutar e resolveu a equaçao. Nao de uma maneira urgente, aquilo foi lento ..quase coreogrofado...

Abriu o livro na pagina que continha o envelope. Rompeu o envelope. Leu o conteudo. E saiu correndo.

* * *

"_**Eu não sabia que era capaz de amar alguém de novo. Na verdade eu tinha medo de não poder corresponder suas expectativas... de não te completar.**_

_**[Talvez seja mais facil dizer tudo isso por aqui.. ou nao. Nao é facil.]**_

_**Eu me tranquei num mundo onde a felicidade não fazia parte do meu convívio e estava bem daquele jeito; vi você seguir e fazer tentativas e nem assim tive coragem pra tentar... você não tinha que fazer sacrifícios em nome de uma relação que ninguém poderia dizer se valia a pena ou não. Eu nunca tive coragem pra admitir que eu sempre precisei de você, sempre precisei te ouvir, estar com você, ver você... mesmo que de longe. **_

_**Nao entendo porque fui escolhido por esse sentimento estúpido e bizarro que é o amor... que faz as pessoas ficarem dependentes umas das outras, ... eu nunca entendi direito porque fui escolhido, mas, se você quiser e se ainda houver tempo eu gostaria de aprender... aprender com você, que parece entendê-lo muito bem...Voce é a pessoa quem penso quando penso em amor. Voce que o compreende. Eu não quero que você vá quero te perder de novo...Fique.".**_

* * *

As palavras giravam na sua cabeça. Fora ela que tinha dito nao para House. Ela era realmente a dama misteriosa. Como podia? Como algo podia ter saido errado assim? Por um descuido dela? Por ela apenas querer se proteger do que ela achou ser mais uma carta afiada de House negando tudo...

*

Taub a fez entrar; ele percebeu que ali havia uma grande sombra e que eles precisavam ficar a sós.

Os primeiros dez minutos foram de silêncio absoluto ela olhava para o papel que trazia nas mãos... ele mantinha o olhar fixo no chão...

-Eu... eu... eu...

-É melhor mudar de pronome..-Um estalo foi ouvido e House pode sentir os dedos de Cameron em sua face-...

-Isso é por voce ter saído do meu quarto sem dizer o que voce deveria ter dito, e deixado esta carta que foi o começo de tudo, e resultou em voce quase morto!..-o dedo dela estava em riste para ele, ela estava furiosa-...

- Voce que anda com uma carta fechada durante meses e eu que sou esbofeteado?....

-Sim! Voce!.. Seu covarde!...A culpa é toda sua! E eu te odeio!!.. VOCE QUASE MORREU! VOCE SABE O QUANTO IDIOTA VOCE FOI? POR FAZER ISSO ACHANDO QUE TINHA ME PERDIDO? QUE EU TE DISSE NAO?

- Entao.. significa que voce me ama..

- Claro que significa que eu te amo.. Seu idiota.. Qual outra razao eu iria voltar so porque voce quis dar uma de Romeu por alguem que eu nem sabia que era eu?..

Ele sorria, mas ela estava transtornada ainda. Furiosa.

- E pode tirar este sorriso ridiculo da tua cara que eu nao estou pra piada.. Agora que eu sei que foi por minha causa.. Voce irá escutar muito.. –e ela franziu os olhos como se pudesse ameaça-lo de verdade com aquelas palavras-...

Ela ficou sentada ali perto, tentando absorver tudo. House quebrou com o silencio.

- Sabe o que é o pior de tudo isso?...

- Alem de voce quase morrer e eu ficar maluca?

- Sim.. pior... O Wilson tinha razao desde o começo, ele juntou as peças... E vamos ouvir isso para o resto das nossas vidas.. E propavel que ele mande gravar nos nossos tumulos....

Ela riu. E a risada dela preencheu o quarto. Ele se sentiu leve, quase como se pudesse se alimentar daquela risada.

- Desculpa...Eu fui uma covarde de não ter lido a carta... Tive medo que você dissesse que tudo o que tinha acontecido não significava nada pra você, que voce me quisesse longe... Nunca imaginei que você tivesse escrito..."

Ela se aproximou dele. Acariciou a face e segurou a mao dele. Ele a olhou temeroso que algo ainda pudesse dar errado.

Entao ela o beijou. E ele teve certeza que nao havia algo que pudesse separa-los.

Cameron se deitou ao lado dele no leito, e ele sentiu o perfume dela e o calor que ela proporcionava sem pedir nada em troca. Ele a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos. Acariciando a mao dela sobre seu peito. Um deja vu lhe clamou aquela cena.

- Eu nao te escolhi, House.. Se eu tivesse escolhido, teria mudado isso..Mas nunca pude..Nao tenha esta escolha.. Eu sempre te amei... Nunca poderia dizer nao para voce...Nao em algo que nao ponha um paciente em risco..-ela sorriu-.. Quando é sobre nós.. Voce sempre saberá a resposta...

O médico sentiu seu peito queimar com aquelas palavras e ele acomodou melhor seu corpo junto ao dela.

*

Wilson fechou a porta mais rapido que pode.

- O que houve?.. –disse Cuddy preocupada-...

- Eles....Eles estao dando banho nele..

- E como se eu nunca tivesse visto House dessa maneira.. E tem a parte que eu sou médica tambem..

- É.. mas...

- Ok. 1min para voce me contar a verdade, Dr. James Wilson.

Damn que ela sabia usar aquele tom de autoridade.

- A Cameron está ..

- A Cameron esta dando banho no House? Ela nao estava pegando um aviao agora?.. E

- Nao!.. Calma.. Esquece o do banho.. Esta parte eu inventei.. E tambem achei que a Cameron estava no aeroporto ainda..Mas... Ela esta ali.. Ela esta deitada ao lado dele, e acho que.. Encontramos nossa ... resposta.. Acho que eles conseguiram se entender...

- Ahh...- Cuddy arregalou os olhos-.. Nossa dama misteriosa foi encontrada...

Uma enfermeira parou na porta, onde aquelas duas figuras impediam o acesso de qualquer um.

- Dra. Cuddy, preciso trocar a medicaçao do paciente...

- Nao, este paciente nao precisará de nenhum analgesico esta noite...

-Mas..

A Dean pegou o prontuario e escreveu todas as ordens necessarias para que certo casal tivesse algumas horas de privacidade.

- Pronto.. O que este paciente mais precisa já está sendo aplicado. Precisamos dar tempo para o remédio fazer efeito. Qualquer mudança subida e Deus sabe o que pode acontecer.

E ela piscou para Wilson.

- Estou orgulhosa de voce... Voce tinha as respostas desde o começo...-e sem ele esperar, a amiga lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios-....

Ele apenas viu a Dean se afastar e sentiu a face ficar vermelha sem autorizaçao.

.

Alguem de longe conta que viu o Dr. Wilson assobiando "love is in the air" com direito a coreografia no segundo andar. Mas nada foi confirmado.

.

Os pertences de Cameron tinham chegado mais cedo na casa de House. Ela mandou roupas, acessórios, alguns objetos de uso pessoal, seus livros preferidos e CDs.

Ela tinha as chaves da casa dele, mas queria ser recebida por ele, então bateu à porta.

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir ser gentil o tempo todo, eu deixo roupas espalhadas pela casa, também não estendo a toalha e não abaixo a tampa do vaso... ah! E o lado direito da cama é meu... -com essas palavras que ele a recebeu em sua casa-...

- Tudo bem...Eu não sei se vou agüentar suas "grosserias" o tempo todo com paciência... Provavelmente irei chorar... e acabar te perdoando. Também deixo roupas espalhadas pela casa...A tampa e a toalha, voce pode aprender.. E eu nao ligo muito sobre isso...... Quanto ao lado direito da cama ...bom, acho menos egoísta dizer 'o lado direito é nosso'; já que pretendo nao fazer uso de um lado que voce nao esteja nele...

E ela fez ele entender logo o que ela queria, pois ele a beijou com paixao, sentindo-a junto dele e interrompendo aquilo apenas quando ela se desvencilhou.

- Adoro pessoas que sabem dar boas vindas....

Ele sorriu. Pegou na mao dela e a convidou para entrar. Deu mais um beijo nos labios vermelhos dela e ela riu como uma adolescente.

A porta se fechou.

A porta se abriu.

.

House pendurou algo no trinco.

"Nao pertubar. Casal em lua de mel. Desculpe-nos o barulho".

***Fim***


End file.
